


Heard You Liked Elephants

by Bubbybear1111



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Elephants, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: Soundwave is having a very stressful day.





	Heard You Liked Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rarepair with no conent. I need content. This is content.

“How many times do I have to say it, Rumble?! No wall-ball near the controls!” Soundwave stood in the doorway to the control room of the base, arms crossed. 

“ Oops! Sorry, Soundwave!” Rumble quickly caught the ball in his hands, turning to the mech before him. 

“Give me the ball.” The intelligence officer held out a hand to the minicon.

Rumble reluctantly handed the ball over, head down. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, but please do not do it again. Go find and play with Frenzy if you are bored.” Soundwave stepped away from the door, making way for the small bot to pass through.

“ Alright..” The cassette walked away into the corridor. 

“Urrghh…” Soundwave rolled his optics under his mask as he walked over to the “meeting table”, placing the ball down and sitting in a chair. He let himself go limp, sliding down the back of the seat. He had had such a long day today. Optimus was gone so leading this whiny ragtag group was up to him. Normally he wouldn’t be as exhausted as this, however he hadn’t had his alone time lately and he was getting irritated. He hadn’t had the time to just space bridge to Africa and see his favorite animals.

Soundwave looked over at the clock on the control system. Optimus should have been back by now. The Prime had said he was going to take care of some human meeting business and would be gone about a day. It had been a day and a half since he had last seen the mech. The intelligence officer wasn’t worried, he was just… concerned. Shouldn’t he have called Soundwave if he was going to be late, knowing that the mech was so particularly punctual about things? 

“Uuuhhhhgg.” Soundwave brought a hand up to his mask, about to remove it to rub his temples, but the sound of familiar footsteps entered the room and he looked up.

“Optimus.” 

The Prime looked stiff, or stiffer than usual. His ear fins twitched nervously, and his optics didn’t quite meet Soundwaves.

“Hello, Soundwave. Are you alright?” He took a step forward.

Soundwave shook his head, standing up and walking over to stand in front of Optimus. “ I am fine, Optimus. May I ask if you are alright? You seem a bit… on edge.” He cocked his head as he looked at the Prime.

The mech before him nodded slowly. “Yes, I am Soundwave. Just… a bit nervous.” He shuffled his feet.

Soundwave rose a brow under his mask. “May I ask why?”

“ No need.” Optimus was hesitant, then a moment later he pulled out a small stuffed animal. An elephant. “I heard you liked elephants..”

The intelligence officer couldn’t help but laugh. He put a hand on the other mech’s shoulder. “ Thank you, Optimus. I rather needed something like this today.” He took up the small purple animal and examined it. 

It was rather cute, he admitted. It had black button eyes and a small smile under its trunk. Its ears were large and wide, and it had a tiny tall on the butt.

Soundwave looked back up at Optimus. He still looked nervous. “Optimus?”

“So.. Do you like it?” The Prime’s ear fins were still twitching.

Soundwave smiled under his mask. “Of course I like it, in fact, I love it.” He wrapped his arms around the mech in a hug.

Optimus wrapped his arms around the intelligence officer. “Thank you…”

“No, thank you, Optimus. I needed this, especially today.” Soundwave slowly loosened his grip on the Prime and reached his head up to nuzzle his facemask.

“You are welcome, my friend.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Where did you get it?” Soundwave looked at the small elephant toy.

“Coney Island.”


End file.
